Cold Rain
by Frack
Summary: "Somewhere, the rain was making someone shiver and curse and suffer but to him, the rain was his only companion. All right, so Mitsui was a hopeless romantic."


Title: Cold Rain

Author: Frack

E-mail: fracky_00@hotmail.com

Website: www.geocities.com/sakuranokaerizaki

Rating: PG-13 for a little, teeny bit of language.

Type: One-shot mini fic.

Genre: Romance/angst

Pairing: MitSen

Warnings: Yaoi, a little PWP and fluff.

A very short fic, inspired by the constant rainfall which means I'm restricted to moving around in the house. So, in a moment of boredom "Cold Rain" was born. It started out as a RuHana but somehow or other ended up a MitSen. I wanted to make it fluffy and sweet but it didn't quite come out as I expected. My very first non-RuHana fic. *rejoices* Enjoy (hopefully). Oh and, the italics are flashbacks.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mitsui Hisashi loved the rain. He thought it beautiful the way the droplets of shining water cascaded down from the heavens onto everything and everyone. He liked to imagine it erased his past sins and the filth in everyone's heart. Somewhere, the rain was making someone shiver and curse and suffer but to him, the rain was his only companion. 

All right, so sometimes Mitsui was a hopeless romantic.

But still, it made the long, dark way home just a little less lonely. The rain destroyed the lurking shadows and unseen foes. It spread itself all over his body, comforting him.

It was cold, but it at least made his outer self feel as cold as he did inside. But he didn't want to think about that at the moment, right now, all he wanted to think about was the rain.

In other words, he was in denial.

He sighed. He didn't mean to say what he did. It just came out.

_"Oh, so you're ashamed of me?"_

_"No! That's not it at all!"_

_"You won't even be seen with me in public!"_

_"That's not true!"_

_"You're a liar and you know it."_

_"Akira, come back here!"_

_"Fuck you, Hisashi!"_

Mitsui sighed again. So much for not thinking about it.

He had tried so hard to explain to his boyfriend – he still felt a little tingle when he used that word – what he felt and what would happen to his life if anyone found out.

It was not that he didn't want to… All right, so maybe it was because he didn't want to.

And he wasn't to blame, really, imagine if you just happened to wake up one day and discover your obsession with someone of the same sex was not one of admiration, but one of painful, unrequited love.

Or at least he thought it was unrequited at the time. Until one fine day…

_"Mitsui-san!"_

_"Eh?"_

_He felt his heart stop. He couldn't breath. His brain had shut down._

_"You, uh… wanna go… uh… have… uh…"_

_Mitsui felt like he would die if this beautiful – he believed only that word would aptly describe this being – person before him did not ask him what he was hoping._

_"You wanna, you now, go out sometime. I mean for just, like a drink or something…"_

_Mitsui believed he almost suffocated at that moment. He was staring at him, mouth agape, like a goldfish. _

_Then came his best friend, Koshino Hiroaki, conveniently adding to his friends request, "Remember Mitsui-san, it's a date!"_

Ah yes, those were the days. Mitsui laughed a little – albeit without much humour - at himself, he sounded like an old man.

But he did feel like an old man, cold, lonely and his knee had started to ache again. It was fine now, but at times like these, it would ache without reason.

Mitsui didn't particularly care or take notice of it, he was pretty much used to it by now. Besides, it could never rival the aching hole threatening to overtake his whole body, reducing him to a weepy mass of longing.

Looking up once again at the sky, he noticed there was almost no moon.

Even the universe is deserting me, he joked sadly.

Right now, he would give anything to have those arms around him once again. Anything, if only he wasn't so proud.

_"It's just… I'm not ready you know. If my parents, if they find out…. They wouldn't understand."_

_"Nobody would understand Hisashi."_

_"Yes but…"_

_"Yes, I know, I've heard it before. You need time."_

_"I'm… sorry."_

He felt alone right now. It was like nothing existed except him and his beloved rain.

He was alone, and that was the way he would always be. Especially now after he had been so stupid.

He shouldn't have cared what other people thought. He shouldn't have cared what his parents thought.

Hell, he didn't care what his parents thought when he when out drinking all night long so why did he care when it concerned something so important?

He was scared, that's why.

He was scared as hell of losing this little glimmer of happiness that he had and he knew it. 

He laughed again, a little more bitter this time, he had lost it anyway.

"Cold?"

Mitsui kept his head toward the floor. He didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

When you were cold and lonely, pride wasn't quite as important as it seemed anymore.

"Cold?" Sendoh merely asked again.  He didn't bring up the subject of their fight. Hell, **he** was cold. Talk could wait until the sun ended it's holiday.

Mitsui was going to answer yes, he was cold when something that felt rough and strong but also soft and reassuring sliped into his hand. Ah yes, Mitsui was back to his romantic thinking again.

Looking down at the warm hand clasped in his, he smiled and shook his head. No, he thought, the rain doesn't seem cold anymore.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ta-da! The end! So what did you think? Was it bad? Was it good? Do you think I should never try to write fluff again?


End file.
